Imperial Legion
"I am the Protector of Light, the Shield against Darkness. I vow to protect the Citizens of the Imperium and serve the Emperor. I pledge my life to this service."' The Legionnaire's Oath'' '' The core of the empire’s armed forces is the Imperial Legion. These are elite troops whose loyalty is beyond question: every single member has been vetted by inquisitors. Their fighting prowess is also legendary, the Legion easily defeats enemies even if outnumbered 1:3. Before the Battle of Oringrad the Legion had never met true defeat in battle. Even then they were defeated by an Edict and not conventional forces. The Legion’s leadership consider themselves the true defenders of civilization and Imperial Law. They never disobey an order and never run away from battle. So far the Imperium has established 6 legions, each has roughly 8000 fighting troops: * '''I. Legion: The'' Legion of Honor'', the first and most respected unit of the Imperium, founded by Marius the Great after his conquest of Londar. They are tasked with the prestigious task of guarding the Imperial City and are only sent to the front lines in extreme circumstances. * II. Legion: The Eagle Legion, distinguished in many battles, although the memory of the Gnomehearth campaign still stains their reputation. The ingenious gnomes have ambushed the Eagle Legion and even managed to rout part of it with their fearsome war machines, but with the casting of an Edict the fortunes of the gnomes evaporated and the Eagles were victorious. During the Sorrow's invasion they reclaimed much of Eremus Minor and later accompanied Prince Gregor on his quest to obtain one of the pieces of the Godhammer from the north. * III. Legion: Unofficially called the Dwarvesbane Legion, they earned a fearsome reputation during the campaigns against the dwarves of Dorahl and Btharmaz. Due to their history no dwarf would ever join the Dwarvesbane. That is why it is the only legion that has drows (dark elves) among their members as they are the only ones with similar underground expertise to dwarves. * IV. Legion: The Legion of the North, founded by Gregor the Conqueror is considered by many to be the best fighting force in the continent. Most of their member hail from the frigid realm of Nordterra, a harsh land that produces some of finest warriors. Their inherent might combined with imperial discipline creates an almost unstoppable army. * V. Legion: The'' Legion of Valor'', known for their fearless charges and absolute obedience. Ultimately they had lived up to their reputation as they did not retreat during the Battle of Oringrad, even as the Edict of Fire was proclaimed upon the battlefield. None survived. * VI. Legion: The Manticore Legion was the newest addition to the Imperium, founded by Emperor Marius II in A.I. 58. The Manticore was the first legion to have a significant number of beastfolk among them, part of the Imperium's effort to reduce racial tensions and promote equality within the empire. The Manticore Legion was the first force dispatched to Eremus Minor to combat the Sorrow. As they had no idea what they were facing, most of this legion was wiped out or turned into pawns for the Sorrow. Due to the recent losses of several legions the Imperium has stepped up its the recruitment and training of new soldiers, but it will take several years for them to earn the title of legionaries. Legionaries who distinguish themselves in battle are offered a chance to complete the Trial of Blades. If they succeed they may join the Emperor's personal retinue, the Phoenix Guard. Category:Organizations